My Guardian Demon
by Trilogy1
Summary: Kitty is attacked at school and Kurt makes a sacrifice when he saves her. Rating for attempted rape, language, violence, drug use, and lemons later on.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own x-men:evolution. This is not connected to my other works Dance with Me and The Wedding Night.

* * *

><p>My Guardian Demon<p>

_Why?_ She kept asking herself, sitting on her bed with her arms holding her knees to her chest. _Why couldn't it be just another ordinary day?_ Why did this have to happen to her? Had she done something wrong? For the life of her she couldn't think of what. She was good; she didn't use her powers at school (at least when no one was looking), she kept her mutant identity a secret as was everyone else, and she made sure not to draw attention to herself.

So, why? Why did this happen? All she could think was, _will Kurt talk to me, will he even look at me?_ She doubted it, she used him. She'd be lucky if he even accidentally glanced in her direction. She lost the only good thing left in her life.

She lost her best friend.

She lost her secret love.

She lost her fuzzy elf.

She's lost everything.


	2. Chapter 2

Oh how he envied that pencils eraser. Caught between those beautiful, plump, pink lips of hers, nibbled on, and every now and then he would see her tongue flick the end. It must've been heaven. But it wasn't until he saw her glance at him out of the corner of her eye and turn her head away with her cheeks dusting a shade a pink, that he snapped his gaze from her and back to the blackboard, cursing himself for being a lecherous best friend. It was wrong and he knew it. Though she was now single, having broken up with Lance for what she claimed to be the last time, _he_ was still in a relationship with Amanda. But still, sometimes late at night, and more frequent then he'd like to admit, he'd find himself outside her bedroom window, watching over her as she slept. It was wrong, and he knew it, and it was invasive, but he did it. It was an obsession that bordered on painful; it was like she had something, _was_ something he needed, something not even Amanda had.

But all this just made him feel even worse; his Kätzchen was not an object to be obtained, she wasn't even_ his__._ And wanting her made him feel even lower than dirt. Some friend he was.

She was trying to concentrate on the math lesson on the blackboard, but the feeling of eyes on her had her glancing around until she found his heated gaze. He was staring so intently at her with a look in his eyes that made her turn sight from his in a blush. That look, she desperately wanted to believe it was something other than the lustful glint. There _was_ something else in it, something that always made her stomach flutter and her heart a little lighter.

Love.

She'd swear she could see it in his eyes, even through the image inducer. She knew it was wrong that she felt good that it was directed at her and not Amanda. But she didn't. Was it so wrong to want it, not from anyone else but him? Was it so wrong to belong to him as he would to her? Was it so wrong to love your best friend?

_Yes_, her brain said. _No_, her heart screamed.

They were pulled out of their musings when the bell rang, signaling for them to go to their next final class for the day. They met at the doorway and headed down the crowded hall for their next class.

"So, did you, like, get any notes at all from the teacher?" Kitty asked when they settled into their comfortable presence of each other.

Kurt chuckled and waved his full sheet of math equations at her, some words written in German, "But of course."

Kitty laughed, and it was music to his ears. He loved listening to her laugh, and he loved it even more that he could make her laugh like that. Like when she'd really get to going in one of their tickle fights and then heave air out of her lungs. That beautiful bosom rising up and down, before his thoughts turned on him and he imagined another way he could make her rasp like that. Shaking himself out of his thoughts he found they were almost at the door of their English class.

Then a large crowd came between them and they unintentionally split apart. Kurt crashed against the lockers of his side and lost track of Kitty, as said girl was pushed next to the door of the janitor's closet. She didn't have time to react because two set of arms grabbed her and pulled her in while the third closed the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Kitty couldn't move because two strong bodies were meshed against her in the small confines. The third turned on the light to the closet and that's when Kitty could finally see her assailants. Three boys who had a history on the streets as thugs and had been in juvy more than they were at school or home. And now they were looking her up and down like she was a prime piece of meat. Then the two on her sides grabbed her arms and forced her to bend over while the third knelt down and slapped her across the face. When he grabbed her by the throat he forced two white pills in her mouth before forcing water down her throat and clasping a hand over her mouth and nose, forcing her to swallow if she wanted air. Unfortunately the need for air became increasingly needed and she tasted the bitterness of the pills as she gulped down air when the boy released her mouth.

"Good girl." One of them said.

"Those should make you a little more responsive." Another commented.

Kitty didn't have time to ponder what they meant because suddenly she felt like a lightning bolt flashed through her entire body. She let out a shuddering breathe and when the one behind her dragged his hands up her thighs she let out a shriek that was covered by one of their hands.

Kitty couldn't believe what was happening. They were kissing anywhere they could reach skin, licked what they couldn't fit in their mouths and groped every part of her body. They pulled her pants down, partially tearing her underwear, ripped apart her blouse and tore off her bra. Through all the pain and humiliation that was happening to her, she could only think of one thing; one person in her minds eye that made her feel safe whenever she was scared. If only he could hear her.

_Kurt, please help me._

He couldn't explain the feeling he was getting, but he knew that something was wrong. It was like someone took an electric screwdriver and swirled his insides. He looked around and couldn't find Kitty. In fact, he hadn't seen her since she disappeared in the crowd of students. Could that be what was setting him off?

He asked to be excused from class and made his way down the hall he lost her in. Past the lockers and around the corner and that's when he felt it more than heard it.

A small whimper that retched and clawed at his guts. Moving closer to the janitor's closet he leaned his ear on the door and heard muffled sobs.

Kicking open the door left the frame in splinters and a clear view of what was happening. Three of the worst boys to ever attend school were huddled over a half naked quivering girl, with their pants undone and almost off. Looking closer he saw in horror that the trembling girl was Kitty, _his _Kätzchen___._

_The last thing he could recall was the terrified looks on the three boys as, even through his image inducer, his eyes turned blood red._

* * *

><p>have ideas, leave them in the reviews or pm me<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Something snapped. Something primal inside him tore out the instant he saw Kitty. Half-naked on the ground with tears running down her face in the middle of three boys. He didn't even realize what he was doing as he ripped into them. He was vaguely aware of them shouting as he pulled them from the closet, each with terrified looks on their faces. When he had them out in the hall and away from Kitty he felt it; something worse than the animalistic need to tear them apart. This felt different, darker, if he could think clearly he'd call it . . . demonic.

He grabbed the one closest and threw him against the lockers, banging his head against the metal and felt his jaw break as his fist collided with it. The punk tried to stop him by grabbing his wrist, but only succeeded in removing his image inducer and exposing Kurt's true form. But Kurt was unfazed, and his demonic urge wasn't happy with that kid being down with one punch. The others would have to make up for it.

He turned to the other two, his eyes still blood red, and teleported to the left one, grabbing him and lifting him into the air like he weighed next to nothing. Kurt snarled at him and bit into his neck, keeping away from the jugular but still drawing blood. He felt it seep into his mouth and gush down his chin; the taste was coppery and bitter, he hated it. Bringing the boy down face to face he head butted him and heard a satisfying crunch. Throwing him down and spitting blood on his motionless body in disgust, he then looked up to the third and grinned, his teeth tinted red.

He lunged and the boy barely had any time to duck before Kurts hands grabbed at him. He tried crawling away as fast as he could but Kurt was faster, teleporting again in front of him and striking him in the back between the shoulder blades. Kurt grabbed the back of his neck and lifted him up like his friend, the look in Kurts eye's at that moment would make even the mighty wolverine flinch.

But then he heard a small sound, barely there but his ears could easily pick it up. Kitty was whimpering and he could hear her fear.

Without a second thought he tossed the scum against the lockers to join his friend with enough force he dented the hard metal. Kurt rushed back to the closet to find Kitty curled up and rocking herself. Slowly approaching he knelt down and tried to speak as softly as he could. "Keety . . . it's Kurt . . . it's going to be okay . . . I'm here now."

She had stopped rocking but she wasn't looking at him. He slowly placed his hand on her forearm. That seemed to work, and somehow his eyes returned to their golden ambers.

Kitty threw herself into his arms and began sobbing uncontrollably. She was so scared, until those boys were pulled from around. She had heard what sounded like a fight and bones breaking but then silence. Afraid they would come back she curled in on herself tried thinking of Kurt again, that seemed to work the first time. But then a deep voice called out to her in the softest and gentlest tone. And a hand touched her arm. Not human, it had three fingers and fur. Fur was good, fur wouldn't hurt her, skin tried to hurt her, fur would protect her from skin. Fur, who had fur?

She looked up to see the amber's of her love and she smiled with tears streaming down her cheeks._ Kurt._


	5. Chapter 5

My sincere apologies, alot has happened but instead of boring you with the details I'm giving you this

* * *

><p>Kurt held Kitty in his arms as she wept, her tears dampening his shirt and the fur underneath. Moments turned to minutes as he waited for her to calm down enough for him to slip his button down off himself and wrap it around her trembling body. When Kitty felt the cotton shirt surround her she was hit by Kurt's unmistakable scent; cologne and musk with an undertone of sulfur and brimstone. Kitty brought the fabric of the shirts wide collar closer to her face and lightly breathed in Kurt's scent. It was powerful to her senses and calmed her enough for Kurt to slip his arms around her back and under her thighs. He lifted both of them effortlessly and, after covering her face in the shirt, departed the horrid confined space out into the now crowded hallway. Having heard the commotion, students were piling in by the dozens. Scott and the rest of the hidden mutants at Bayville High were making their way through the dense groups, noticing the mangled but still breathing bodies of three of their fellow students. Then they saw Kurt leaving the janitors closet with a concealed half naked girl. Scott made his way over to ask what happened, but when he got too close he heard the startling sound of Kurt's growl and Kitty's whimpering. The blood stained whites of Kurt's fangs made him back away out of fear.<p>

As the two left gasps, whispers and murmuring could be heard all around. "What the hell is that thing?" "Oh my god is that a demon?" "I thought demons were red." "Who's it holding?" "Jesus, is that Kitty Pryde?" "What the hell happened to her?" "Did that thing attack her?"

Kurt strode through, unfazed by their words, and made his way to the nurse's office, their friends following close behind. Once at the infirmary Scott, Forge and Evan were guarding the doorway from prying students. Inside the office was another matter, the main office staff were shocked and appalled that a blood stained demonic looking creature was carrying a half-naked trembling girl straight to the nurses room. When Kurt was seated on the patient bed the nurse; Miss Rose, a middle aged woman with dark auburn hair, sat in her chair staring at the two in more shock than awe, a good five feet away.

She was surprised at what she saw; Kitty Pryde was clutching, half naked, at a blue demon with what looked to be blood down his chin and seeped into the front of his shirt. When she tried scooting closer for a better inspection Kitty's grip tightened on Kurt and he held her closer to himself, growling on instinct. Miss Rose stopped dead in her tracks and for a moment stopped breathing altogether. The melted gold of the blue furred demons' eyes began turning blood red at the edges and from what she could see talons began extending from his three fingers, going unnoticed by the girl. But the claws retracted and his eyes went back to gold when he looked up to her and began soothing the girl to calm her. She nearly jumped out of her seat when he finally spoke.

"I'm sorry, ma'am." His voice was hoarse but apologetic.

Despite his gruesome appearance his voice sounded familiar and she searched her memory for a moment before she pinned it. "Kurt? Kurt Wagner?"

His amber eyes glanced up to her green ones and he nodded sadly for a moment before returning his attention to the shaking girl in his lap.

Miss Rose's anxiety calmed a little when she realized the last period's office aid was sitting before her, and rolled a little closer. Looking to the girl in his lap she decided to stick to the problem at hand instead of questioning why he looks like he does. "Do you know what happened?"

He lightly shook his head no. She was a little hesitant about her next question but she wanted to separate the facts from the gossip. "Do you . . . remember what you did?"

He looked back to her and the images of him viciously attacking the three boys flashed in his mind before he numbly nodded his head.

Miss Rose looked sadly at the boy before slowly rolling her chair to sit in front of the two. Looking over what she could of the girl she grabbed her clip board and began jotting down notes.

"Do you know her name?"

Kurt nodded, "Keety – Katherine Pryde."

"Alright, Kurt, can you, as lightly as you're able, press down on her stomach."

Kurt eyed her suspiciously but did as told. But when he pressed down Kitty gripped his neck and back in pain. "I'm sorry, did that hurt, Kätzchen?"

She nodded up at him with tears welling in her eyes and he felt like his heart was tearing out of his chest. Kitty never looked so defeated before, she never felt so small in his arms than she did right now. Miss Rose took the opportunity to inspect the girl without touching her; she had an idea what was affecting her but she didn't want to make the wrong diagnosis. "Kurt, I know she's scared right now but can you ask Katherine if she is thirsty?"

Kurt leaned his head down to level with Kitty's, "Kätzchen, did you hear her?"

Kitty didn't look at him this time, too entranced with the texture of his fur against her fingers and how warm his body felt wrapped around her. She wondered how he would feel against her bare skin. Would he be as soft as her cotton sheets or softer? Would he be as warm wrapped around her on those cotton sheets? Would he be as soft and warm inside her?

That thought gave her a pleasant shiver and filled her mind with more of them; limbs entwined, breathing harsh and ragged, him baring his teeth to her and biting down right on her - - -

"Kätzchen?"

When she finally looked back to him he wetted his lips with his tongue and continued, "Are you thirsty?"

Well now that she was looking at his dampened lips she was. She managed a slow nod and desperately wanted to lean up to capture those enticing blue lips and take them for herself.

"Alright Kurt, I think I know what might be wrong with Katherine. I can see her pupils are dilated and from what you've told me she appears to have taken a mild form of ecstasy."

Kurt looked absolutely abhorred by the diagnosis, "Bu-but keety doesn't do drugs!"

Miss Rose nodded, "Be that as it may, when I was a nurse I had seen these symptoms in cases where people had simply experimented or easily overdosed. Now I'm not pointing the finger of blame at Katherine, but what I am worried about is that she has become so introverted that she cringes away from my touch."

Kurt looked confused, "What do you mean?"

"Usually, anyone who takes ecstasy will become extremely loving to those around them. But Katherine here panics if we get too close her, . . . except for you."

Kurt looked down to Kitty, she seemed to be very interested in swirling her finger in the fur of his collarbone. "We're best friends, she knows I would never hurt her."

The older nurse looked kindly at the two, and for the first time saw two people who cared very deeply for each other. "And that's why she trusts you."

* * *

><p>Reviews are like crack, we love em but never get enough<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

I wish there was more in this chapter

* * *

><p>When the students were returned to class by their teachers and the school grounds relatively freer, Kurt walked out of the main office with a still shivering Kitty in his arms. As the group of young mutants gathered around the two Kurt raised the blanket higher over her head, so she wouldn't panic at the sight of their skin, before looking to Scott.<p>

"Can you drive us home, please?"

Scott looked to the quivering bundle in the blue mutants arms then back to him before numbly nodding his consent. Five minutes later had the team leader pulling his car around the front of the school and Kurt loading himself and Kitty into the backseat.

All throughout the drive back home Kitty wouldn't let go of Kurt. In fact it seemed as though she were trying to bring them closer; running her fingers through the soft fur of his neck and arms, breathing in his most intoxicating scent and inching her lips ever closer to his own. But such pleasantries would have to wait, it would seem, as they pulled through the front gate of the Xavier Mansion.

Scott opened the car door and watched in stunned awe as Kurt extricated himself from the car and for the first time since he saw Kurt take Kitty into the main office, he really saw the two of them. The blanket had fallen just enough for him so see Kitty; she looked equal parts scared and dazed but also . . . was that arousal? No, deeper. He had seen Jean look at him like that enough times to know what it was. Kurt looked fierce, like a jungle cat ready to strike at the slightest threat. The blood that stained his shirt and marred his chin made him look just as demonic as the old fables. It was like looking at a demon carrying a fallen angel to sanctuary.

Scott again held the front doors to the large manor open as Kurt weakly strode in; he seemed so drained, his movements sluggish and faint. But no sooner had he crossed the threshold that the fearsome wolverine barged in, madder than hell.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED?!"

"Logan, please, we can explain . . ." Scott began but was interrupted by the seething feral.

"Explain what?! Why the school called about Kurt being in a fight that put three students in the hospital or why Kitty is damned near catatonic from being nearly raped by those little fuckers?! How about why Kurt's covered in blood that ain't even his?" He pushed past Scott and made for said two young mutants. "God damnit, Kurt! Say something."

He stopped in his tracks when he heard Kurt's low growl. He was warning him, the fur ball was actually growling a warning at him to stay away. Another step closer had Kurt raising his blood red eyes and baring his crimson stained fangs. Logan stopped dead when the blue mutant's scent reached his nose. Taking a hesitant sniff he realized Kurt's smell was off; though it was essentially still him, there was something else with it, a tinge of darkness that quickly engulfed him whole and set back the stronger feral with a sense of dread. For the first time, Logan actually felt fear when seeing the deadly aura of a teenager.

In the next moment Kurt and Kitty vanished in a cloud of smoke and sulfur, leaving behind stunned and confused residents of X-manor.

Logan turned to the others, shock clear on his face. "What the hell was that?"


	7. Chapter 7

Kurt and Kitty reappeared in cloud of smoke in the room Kitty shared with Rouge, who was, too their luck, still at school. Without setting down the precious woman in his arms, Kurt expertly opened her closet door and sifted through her clothes. He was at a loss for words when he pulled out one his shirts he thought he lost some while ago. He looked down to Kitty and spoke with a sense of light humor. "When did you take this? I thought I lost it days ago."

Kitty looked away from her fuzzy blue morsel to the shirt held up by his tail. She had stolen that shirt when Kurt was out on yet another date with that Amanda girl and she was missing her fuzzy blue elf, so she had rifled through his closet and found her favorite one, it even had his lingering scent.

"I really like that one, it smells like you, and you weren't here." Kitty had a forlorn look on her face.

Kurt was slightly confused, "Where was I?"

"On another date with _Amanda_." She practically spit the word out like venom. Kurt was slightly taken aback but didn't push about her obvious anger towards the other girl. Instead he strode to the conjoined private bathroom the mansion had for all residential rooms. He set Kitty on the toilet bowl with the blanket secured around her starting up the shower. Turning back he saw she was still in a daze, no doubt from the drugs those bastards put in her. Just thinking about them and what they planned to do too his Kätzchen . . . he had stop the bile from rising along with his anger and the need to spill more of their blood. Kitty didn't need maniacal, insane Kurt, she needed her best friend.

Kurt tested the water and found it to his liking, then kneeled in front of Kitty. "Are you ok to shower?" he asked gently.

Kitty nodded her head and he turned to leave but a sniffle stopped him from opening the door. Turning his head he saw Kitty was having trouble with unbuttoning his shirt, the task made even more difficult by her shaking hands and the tears beginning to run down her cheeks. She almost jumped off the seat when his hands covered her to still their trembling and baby blue looked into melted gold.

"Would you like me too . . . ?"

Kitty blushed prettily before closing her eyes and nodding. This would probably go faster if she didn't watch him undress her, she might be tempted to return the favor. When Kurt undid the last button and slid his shirt off her slender, narrow shoulders and down her soft arms he had to stop himself from purring at how good she smelled. Then, without thinking, he reached behind her to go for the clasps on her bra. He froze and looked to her face, going a little purple in the cheeks. "Do you need me to . . . ?" Kitty blushed deeper this time but nodded her consent. Kurt was having issues, usually it was a pain in the ass to get this thing off Amanda in the dark, he thought it would be easier with lights on. Finally the back unhooked and he stood to turn away, making his way to leave after telling Kitty to yell if she needed him.

Once outside Kurt breathed out a big sigh of equal frustration and relief. He was pretty sure best friends weren't supposed to take each others clothes off or enjoy the feel of said best friend pressed up against them. He sighed once more before looking down and groaning. With all that's happened he had forgotten about his blood soaked shirt. Quickly teleporting to his room he grabbed a fresh pair of clothes for himself and returned to Kitty's room. After removing his shirt he caught a glimpse of himself in Kitty's vanity. He just about cringed at his own reflection. Blood marred his chin, flowing down his neck to spread over his chest and blood on his knuckles from when he had decked one of the kids. This is what Kitty had clung to in her fear, what she thought would protect her? Kurt went to the bathroom door and held his ear to the carved wood, he still heard the sounds of the shower running and, praying that Kitty was facing the other way, quietly snuck in. He made to grab for a washcloth when he stopped and saw the state his best friend was in.

Kitty thought she could just about die when she felt her entire body burn. Kurt had just taken off her shirt and her bra. And she didn't want him to stop. She wanted him to run his hands down her body, to wrap her legs around him and soak in the warmth of his body. But her fuzzy elf was nothing if not a gentleman and left the bathroom before anything could happen. Kitty stood on shaky legs and pulled off what remained of her underwear and stepped under the warm spray of the shower's water. It soothed her sore muscles and washed away her dried tears. She grabbed the wash rag and tried to clean herself, the task made nearly impossible when she touched a bruise on her thigh and the pain brought back memories of what happened in the janitor's closet. Her back hit the shower wall and she breathed out harshly for a moment before trying again. But her hand grazed her breast where a particularly nasty bruise. Memories of those bastards tearing her clothes off and grabbing her anywhere they pleased, kissing her all over, violating her with their disgusting hands. The next thing Kitty knew she was on the shower floor. When she absently grabbed the shower curtain to raise herself it snapped off at the rings. She started crying, throughout this whole ordeal she had been in a state of shock and hadn't cried, now the tears flowed freely and she couldn't stop. She couldn't even stop the images of what those boys were doing to her from running through her head, or them morphing into what they would have done had Kurt not found her. Then just when she was about to fall into hysterical bawling, she felt two furry arms envelope her.

And ocean blue looked up to see molten gold peering down with such a fierce gaze of silent promises; of protection, of caring , of love. And there, in her bathroom wrapped in the arms of her savior, she cried.


	8. Chapter 8

This was a bitch to write, hope it's worth the wait

* * *

><p>No words were said as Kurt gently washed Kitty with the soaped up wash cloth, carefully running it over her bruised but beautiful skin. If either felt awkward or uncomfortable about Kitty's state of undress it wasn't shown. Kurt only looked where he was washing and never stole a glance anywhere he shouldn't, but the same could not be said for Kitty. The girl reveled in the feel of her best friends arms around her, she could feel the well-defined muscle hidden under his silky soft fur. He had also begun purring as a means to calm her but instead it had a different, more pleasurable effect. The glorious soft vibrations coursed from his chest and ran through her body like a flood of delicious arousal and pooled in low her belly, just dying to seep out onto the shower floor. Just one more touch along her thigh, one more graze under her breast and she would be crying in pleasure for him, begging him for more, to show her what it meant to be touched in love. But all good things must come to an end.<p>

Kurt had decided she was physically clean enough and shut off the water. They still said nothing, even as he slowly slipped the underwear he had chosen up her thighs, a dark purple set of boy shorts, one of her more risqué pair, or when pulled one of his fresh shirts over her head, it was big enough to go past her bum and halfway down the middle of her thighs. The shirt still had the lingering scent of Kurt's teleportation that no amount of washing would get rid of. She was glad, she had come to like that scent. And she definitely approved of Kurt's apparel, his wife beater still exposed his muscled torso and his long board shorts were admittedly quite dashing. His appearance had her licking her lips and eyeing him like a hungry lioness, and poor Kurt had no warning before she pounced.

The air was knocked out of Kurt's lungs as his dainty best friend tackled him onto her bed before she gave him one of the most intense and passionate kisses he'd ever had. Kitty moaned aloud at his taste unable to stop the shiver of pleasure he could evoke in her, and after a moments need for air snaked her tongue in his mouth before he could protest. She would not let him stop her from reclaiming _her_ fuzzy elf, he was hers and hers alone. After a brief shock Kurt actually began to respond and even reciprocate Kitty's passion. He gripped the back of Kitty's head and tangled his fingers in her loose silky tresses and ran his other hand along her thigh before squeezing one cheek of her behind, her resulting gasp left his mouth open to the pale column of her neck. His hands strayed from her hair and rump to her bosom, he tore the front of the shirt at the collar and palmed Kitty's breasts, testing their weight in his hands, she fit him so perfectly, her moans were driving his control to a brink that neither wanted to keep from. Kitty was more than pleased with his change in demeanor but the same could not be said for Kurt. Though these acts were not unfamiliar to him he had never felt them this deeply, not with Amanda, not for the brief time he was with Tabitha. There was a desire deep inside calling to him, to his lust and love, to replace the lingering scent of those defiling bastards with his own. To claim his Kätzchen in every way he dared dream until he became the god of her universe and his name was the only word she knew. His desire deepened when he felt the girl above him begin to move back and forth on his lap in an amateur attempt to alleviate the pressure building between her thighs. Kurt growled in pleasure as Kitty's aroused scent continued to spike and grinned wolfishly when she gasped at the hardening length she could feel through thin material of her panties and his lightweight shorts. The revelation that she was bringing him pleasure gave her a sense of feminine pride and she redoubled her efforts, grinding down on his lap and twisting every which way to bring them more bliss and douse the flames he arose in her core. Each thrust he made to her center sent a jolt of euphoria and lightheadedness and she returned in kind by clawing at his back and nibbling on his ear. Kitty couldn't help herself, he felt good, too damned good, her panties were soaked and drenching the front of Kurt's shorts, each lustful move they made against each other further worsened their case with the sound of squelching. Was this what heaven was like, was this what they tried to teach in biology class or what her parents tried to tell her about for when she found that special someone. Was this the blissful passion you feel that comes from making love to the on you love, to your soul mate. Then there was no doubt about it, Kurt was her soul mate, her missing half, her special someone. He was her fuzzy elf.

God himself could not have created a beautiful union than the two wrapped up in each other, even as it drew to its climactic close. Kitty couldn't hold on anymore, the fiery passion Kurt ignited in her was ready to explode and consume her whole being. And by the looks of it Kurt was no better off, if his sharp clenched teeth and trembling frame was anything to go by. And with one last rough kiss Kurt grabbed Kitty's hips and thrust into her welcoming heat, feeling it gush for him her love and need. When they pulled away he marveled at Kitty's awed expression, her eyes tearfully half lidded, mouth hanging open, tongue sticking out. Manly pride swelled in him at seeing her like that, all because of him, for him.

When their hearts calmed down enough and they could breathe better Kitty looked deep but didn't actually see Kurt's blood red eyes before panting out, "I love you Kurt."


End file.
